


【普羅米亞】大型pocky嫌棄現場

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 多cp雙里歐/加古加/坎梅坎，里歐水仙有私設友情向加里加
Relationships: Gueira/Meis, Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 1





	【普羅米亞】大型pocky嫌棄現場

01雙里歐(黑里→Lio)

加洛出差的時候帶了特產回來，據說是很特殊的限定口味零食，里歐拿了一包帶回家給Lio吃，前幾天Lio誤食了幼化藥劑變成了小孩因此由坎羅和梅斯暫時請假在家帶著。

里歐在廚房準備晚餐，Lio則一樣一樣的把零食拿出來打開吃，穿著圍裙的里歐做菜做到一半看了一眼認真吃零食的Lio，他有些出神，小時候他從來沒有吃過零食，因為燃燒者的身份讓他總是東躲西藏所以根本沒有辦法停下來認真的挑零食吃，長大之後倒是不用繼續躲藏了，但是他也不會再去想吃了，這幾天倒是疏忽了Lio會想吃零食…。

「里歐！要喝水！奇怪的味道…。」Lio跑過來拉著里歐的衣角抱怨著一種綠色包裝的pocky，嘴角沾著零食的碎屑，在黑呼呼的臉上格外明顯，里歐蹲了下來拿著圍裙一角開始擦他的嘴角「Lio是怎麼吃的啊…嘴邊全部都是…。」Lio被里歐擦的有些不耐煩的掙扎「要喝水！」手一不小心揮到了里歐的臉上，傳來一聲清脆的「啪！」Lio有點嚇到了，他一下子躲到了餐桌的桌腳後面，里歐站起來轉身準備去幫Lio裝水，Lio卻誤以為里歐生氣了，他撲上去抱住里歐的腳卻什麼也不說的把剛才最後沒吃完的pocky舉高。

里歐無奈的轉身把Lio抱起來「我沒有生氣，真的。」他一口咬住Lio手裡的pocky「唔，還…蠻特別的…，好像挺好吃的…。」Lio皺起了眉，像是要吃毒藥一樣的咬上里歐沒吃完的半截pocky，因為用力過猛而直接撞上了里歐的嘴唇，誤打誤撞的完成里一個親吻，然後…Lio變回了成年狀態！

恢復正常的Lio下意識的想離開，卻被里歐按住後腦勺加深了這個吻，嘴裡分明是特殊的鹹味pocky卻讓他嚐到了甘甜，里歐的唇舌認真的探索著Lio柔軟的口腔，直到他被吻的四肢無力的倒在里歐懷裡「這個pocky真是我吃過最好吃的了！下次讓加洛多買點。」Lio翻了個白眼給里歐「難吃死了。」「是嗎？」里歐擦掉Lio唇邊的口水開心的笑了。

「那到底是什麼口味的pocky啊？」  
「毛豆的。」  
「以後不准買了！」  
「那你讓我換新姿勢。」  
「…家裡要擺零食。」  
「可以！」

02加古加

加洛帶了一大堆特產回家「旦…古雷！」沒看到古雷的他直接衝進了書房，正在看著什麼文件的古雷頓時黑了臉「加洛提莫斯！」加洛直接無視了古雷的黑臉給了古雷一個後背擁抱「我回來了！古雷！」「你…。」「我會去洗澡啦！古雷！」加洛鬆開了古雷把零食放到桌面的文件上「古雷我帶回來的特產！你先吃啊！等下我再叫披薩！我先去洗澡了！」

古雷嫌棄的翻了翻零食，拎出了一盒綠色的pocky，他拆開吃了一根…味道很微妙…他好像在哪裡吃過這個味道…；就在他努力思考到底是什麼的時候，加洛穿著內褲全身濕答答的出來了「加洛提莫斯！！！」「啊！古雷對不起嘛！我忘記拿衣服了！」等加洛終於穿好衣服、拖了地、吹完頭髮、訂好披薩，古雷仍舊坐在桌前想到底是什麼味道，他又咬了一根pocky，含在嘴裡舌頭輕輕舔著上面的鹽巴，這個味道意外的讓他覺得安心…到底是什麼呢…？

加洛把到了的披薩放到桌面，他叫了古雷吃飯然後去廚房拿了盤子，看到古雷咬著pocky坐在沙發上不知道在想什麼，加洛像是遇見了主人的小狗一樣，從古雷的腿間趴了上去咬住pocky，古雷不耐煩的直接咬斷了pocky，推開了加洛，「啊！這個果然很好吃！」「這種奇怪的東西也就只有你這種奇特的品味才會喜歡了！」「其實古雷很喜歡吧！」加洛把剩下一點點的pocky倒進嘴裡「我記得以前古雷跟我出去吃飯點過通天草雞湯啊！古雷那天還喝了3碗！我記得那家店好像…。」看著認真想店址的加洛，古雷一言不發的開始吃披薩…是海鮮披薩沒有加辣…。

「加洛！」古雷開了一包新的pocky。  
「啊！古雷怎麼又吃了？披薩不吃會冷掉啊！古…。」  
古雷叼著pocky的一端，另一端他直直戳進了加洛嘴裡，給了他一個淺短的吻。

「古雷我們多吃幾根吧！」  
「滾！」

03坎梅坎

坎羅拿出零食擺在桌上拍照，這些可是boss分給他們的啊！！！太珍貴了！坎羅打算拿一個箱子裝起來供著。等他拿著箱子出來卻看見梅斯飛速吃完了一半的零食…。  
「梅斯！！！」他撲上去「你怎麼可以一個人享用boss給我們的零食！」梅斯嘴裡叼著一根綠色的pocky接住了撲上來的坎羅，他嫌棄的揉了坎羅雜亂的頭髮，把這根味道微妙的pocky從嘴裡拉出來塞進坎羅嘴裡，嚐到梅斯口水的坎羅安靜了下來，他努力嚼了嚼「真…真好吃啊…不愧是boss…。」「這種詭異的味道怎麼可能是boss喜歡的，肯定是加洛提莫斯又亂塞零食給boss了！」

「別攔住我啊梅斯！我要打死那個加洛提莫斯！」  
「坎羅你冷靜點！你想想！如果不喜歡boss會留下這種零食嗎？！」  
「好像…是的。」  
梅斯沉痛的點頭。  
「那我們去訂五箱放在家裡吧！」  
梅斯直接塞了坎羅滿嘴的pocky，  
「為了boss努力吃吧！」  
「嗚嗚嗚梅蘇！你幫偶次一半！」  
「真拿你沒辦法。」  
梅斯上前咬住了露在外面的半把pocky，混合著口水給了坎羅一個帶有鹹味的唇上輕觸。  
吃完一包pocky兩個人對視了一眼，同時拋下零食激烈的吻了起來，吃pocky什麼的哪有接吻重要！

04加里加友情向  
「里歐，我明天就可以回去了！」  
「加洛你帶點特產回來！」  
「里歐不是不吃零食嗎？」  
「Lio想吃。」  
「啊我差點忘了Lio變小了！」  
「你別買太多！」  
「不會啦！啊啊！我看到一個特殊的pocky欸！哈哈！里歐你猜它是什麼口味的！我覺得超級好吃的啊！」  
「廢話別那麼多加洛！」  
「好啦！那我明天會記得的！」  
於是加洛帶了10箱的毛豆pocky和1箱其他零食回來…。

-END-

後續

毛豆pocky雖然開始受到大家的嫌棄，但是奇異的口感卻又讓人上癮，最後毛豆pocky成為救火隊的常備零食。

**Author's Note:**

> 毛豆pocky吃起來就像平常喝的通天草雞湯，通天草就是台語的九尾草或是狗尾草，曬乾了看起來很像人參，吃起來很特別是鹹味的，是日本東北地區的限定~
> 
> 我自己覺得很好吃！特殊的鹹pocky


End file.
